True Love
by Dustren
Summary: Rating may change. Please R&R, highly appreciated. Sonic looses Tails and Knuckles in a terrible car crash. Sonic is alone, but there is one person, Amy. Will he suddenly get feelings for her? Sonic/Amy fic. Chapter 5 is up. Story COmplete. YAAAY!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

True Love By Julia Rossellini  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the related characters.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! My first Romance fic, yay! So anyway, the summary. Sonic has lost all of his friends in a terrible accident. But he only has one person, Amy Rose. What if Sonic suddenly has feelings for her? Anyway, onto the fanfic.  
  
Sonic walked the streets of Station Square, alone. He was with all his friends. They were crossing the street to get some chili dogs, when a speeding car hit them. Sonic was waiting for them on the other side of the sidewalk, but he watched in horror as his friends were hit, bloody all over.  
  
Sonic was horrorstruck. Sonic got so mad, that he ran up to the speeding car and killed the driver. He later left the car on a sidewalk and walked away.  
  
Sonic looked at the dead carcasses of Tails and Knuckles, being carried away. Tears fell rapidly for Sonic's eyes. He closed them, passing by someone. The man looked at him.  
  
"You never needed those two," he said. "You could've beaten every one of those evil ones without those glory stealers."  
  
Sonic turned to the man, eyes full of tears. "And no one would ever need you!" Sonic snapped at the man. The man went back to what he was doing, pretending that he didn't hear him. Sonic walked away with his heart gone, into darkness.  
  
=====  
  
It has been a week since Tails and Knuckles' deaths. Sonic has been feeling alone, without little Tails at his side, talking about his upgrades for the Tornado. Sonic had walked back to his house. He noticed blueprints for a new invention Tails hadn't finished. Sonic picked them up, looking at them. Tears fell from his eyes and onto the paper. Some of the ink washed away. Sonic grabbed a pen and doodled a little drawing. It was Sonic with Tails, laughing together in the sun. Sonic cried again. He left the house, looking for something to do.  
  
When he was walking in the Mystic Ruins, a voice came from behind him. "Sonic...." it said.  
  
Sonic turned around to see Amy. "Go away," Sonic said sadly. "I don't have time for you to annoy me."  
  
"But Sonic," Amy said, walking in front of him. "I'm all you have left. I heard about what happened to Tails and Knuckles. I'm...sorry."  
  
Sonic looked at Amy, a sad look in his eyes. "It isn't your fault." Sonic walked away from Amy.  
  
Amy sighed, walking in the opposite direction. Sonic turned and looked at her. "By the way, you looked great today," He said, running away.  
  
Amy turned, smiling. Then it became a frown, as Amy walked away. 


	2. Love Roses

True Love  
  
Chapter 2: Love Roses  
  
Sonic's P.O.V.  
  
I ran, ran, and ran. My heart was full of sadness, and darkness. My best friends were terminated by a mad driver. I couldn't believe it, I killed a man. Again, tears fell. But there was one person that was there for me, Amy Rose.  
  
What is this strange feeling? I..I've never witnessed it before. She can't fill the space for Tails and Knuckles! Or can she..? I don't know, it sounds a little crazy. But.. it might be possible.  
  
I left my thoughts and continued running. But I remembered how Amy treated me that minute. I slowed down from a jog to a steady walk. I kept thinking of Amy.  
  
That settles it! I'm gonna go over to her and conquer my fears! I started running in the opposite direction. This feeling took control of me. But what if.. what if this feeling does something bad to me? I'd better find out!  
  
I kept running, towards the young pink hedgehog that I suddenly got feelings for.  
  
=====  
  
I saw Amy, walking on the beach, crying. Why would she cry? I'd better find out!  
  
Amy noticed me. She looked at me, surprised that I was running for her.  
  
"Amy!" I yelled, running toward her.  
  
"Sonic?" She was still a little shocked.  
  
I stopped in front of her, staring into her sky blue eyes, as she stared back in my emerald ones. I wiped a tear from her eye. She seemed confused, so she asked, "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me."  
  
I made a small grin, saying, "Because I have feelings for you." Those six words seemed to change her emotion.  
  
"Wh-What?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yes, it's true. You are the only one I have left," I said, still staring into Amy's eyes.  
  
Amy stayed quiet for a minute. Then she grabbed onto me and gave me a tight hug. "Oh Sonic!"  
  
Usually, I'd tell her I couldn't breathe and to get off. But this time, I hugged her back. This was the beginning of our real relationship.  
  
=====  
  
Author Speaking..  
  
The hug was long and sweet. They left the beach, Sonic's arm around Amy's waist, while Amy held on to Sonic.  
  
They walked. It turned out to be an unexpected date later. They went to an Indian restaurant. They also went to a movie. They stayed close to each other, liking each other more than ever before.  
  
===== 


	3. What Happened to Sonic?

True Love  
  
Chapter 3: What Happened to Sonic?  
  
  
  
Sonic and Amy were talking to each other on the phone. They were planning another date. Amy said she'd be right over. Sonic was very excited. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sonic became excited as he ran for the door.  
  
Sonic opened the door, gasping.  
  
*Side view*  
  
Sonic had the door open. A robotic hand grabbed over his mouth and pulled him outside. The door suddenly closed.  
  
=====  
  
Amy's P.O.V.  
  
I approached Sonic's doorstep. I rang the door bell, no answer. "Strange," I said to myself. I knocked, no answer. I think he's trying to scare me. I made a grab for my Piko Piko Hammer and bashed the door down. No one was home.  
  
"Sonic?" I called out, worried. But, Sonic's always home. I gotta get to the bottom of this! I left the house; only one person would do this. Eggman.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic's P.O.V.  
  
What? What happened? A laboratory? Machines? What's this glass around me? AH! I hope it isn't what I think it is!  
  
Eggman walked in front of me, grinning menacingly. "Hello there, blue brat. Guess what? You'll never be the same again!"  
  
I tried to yell 'Up your fat butt!', but all that came out was blood. How'd that happen?  
  
The man in front of me started talking, the grin still on his face. "You will become my servant! Yes! That's right! That Robuttnik as you call me, will become your master!"  
  
No, I can't believe it. I'm in the Robotitizer! I felt a shocking pains go up my fast feet. They started becoming red metal shoes. NO NO NO! The pain is so intense! I can't take it! Amy! Help! I screamed, more blood flying from my mouth. Soon, my legs became solid metal. The metallic pain shot up my arms and back. They then became metal. NO! AMY! I lost control as the metal went into my head. I suddenly felt myself, falling into metal darkness.  
  
===== 


	4. The Metal Heart

True Love  
  
Chapter 4: The Metal Heart  
  
Amy's P.O.V.  
  
I ran towards Eggman's base. I approached it rapidly and my hands were clenched on my hammer. The door was solid steel; I thought I was going nuts! I hit the door with all my might, but no avail.  
  
"Grr...." I growled. Just then, I noticed a nearby window. I smashed it open. I jumped in, seeing Eggman in front of a robot. Could it be who I think it is?  
  
"Ah, Amy, just in time to see my new servant!" Eggman said evilly.  
  
I gripped my hammer tighter, "What do you mean!?" I snapped.  
  
Eggman moved from my spot to reveal.... SONIC! Except he was metallic. "No...." I cried silently.  
  
"Amy, meet Mecha Sonic!" my enemy yelled.  
  
Sonic was improved; he had some laser guns on his arms. His shoes were all metal jet shoes instead of soaps. His eyes were cold and red. He looked so mean. I couldn't believe my best friend became a heartless robot.  
  
"Sonic, no...."I cried more.  
  
"Now, Mecha Sonic!" Eggman turned to Sonic.  
  
"Yes, master Robotnik?" Sonic replied. His voice was different; it reminded me of E-102's voice. The sound of it made more tears fall. The way he called him 'master', it's just horrible!  
  
"Destroy Amy!" Eggman yelled, backing away.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sonic aimed his gun at me. He shot, but I dodged. I tried to persuade him, but he just kept shooting.  
  
'I can't keep this up any longer!' I thought. Just then, Sonic aimed correctly and the laser hit my left arm. I screamed in pain, falling to the ground.  
  
Sonic's arm became a rocket launcher. He aimed carefully for my head. I cried out, "And I guess this is for all the annoyance and trouble I caused!"  
  
My friend's gun got ready to fire, and then my eyes went closed. I was ready to meet my death.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic's P.O.V.  
  
I suddenly felt strong, ready to take on anything that challenged me. I took control of my metal self. My gun was just about to fire, when I turned around, shooting straight at Eggman. Eggman screamed as the missile hit him. Nothing was left of him after that, except for half of his mustache.  
  
Amy's eyes opened, and she looked at me. My eyes were now green instead of red, and my normal voice returned. Amy shed joyful tears as she gripped onto me. I pulled her into a tight hug. I suddenly felt strange. The shocking pain that was in me while I was metal was gone. Metal turned to fur. I was normal once again.  
  
=====  
  
The two hedgehogs were pulled closer to each other. Soon, they pulled into a passionate kiss. Now, you would've thought that Tails and Knuckles were dead, eh? They aren't, they were just really messed up.  
  
Tails and Knuckles ran in just in time to see the cute hedgehog couple. The both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Sonic turned to see his friends. A big smile spread on his face. Tails waved while smiling, Knuckles winked at Sonic, arms crossed.  
  
"They're okay!" Sonic yelled happily.  
  
The four friends went over to each other. This was one of their best moments of their life.  
  
===== 


	5. The Child of the Hedgehogs

True Love  
  
Chapter 5: The Child of the Hedgehogs  
  
5 years later...  
  
Sonic was sleeping ion his bed. The sun was rising; light suddenly getting into Sonic's closed eyes. Sonic pulled the covers over his head. Just then, a little toddler hedgehog jumped onto his bed, shaking him awake.  
  
"Daddy! Wake up!" the little female hedgehog yelled.  
  
Sonic wiped the sleepiness away form his eyes. He looked at the hedgehog, saying, "Why don't you go bother mom, Violet?"  
  
Violet was a pink hedgehog with blue arms, she had green eyes and had three hairs coming out of her head. She was currently wearing a blue shirt and a little green skirt. She smiled, "Ok! Maybe I'll also go see if Uncle Tails is awake."  
  
"Do what ya want," Sonic said. Violet ran out of the room quickly. Sonic got up, putting on his gloves and some socks. He left the room, going to the kitchen. Amy was making breakfast; Tails didn't seem to be in the room yet. Sonic sat down on a chair, grabbing the newspaper, looking at it.  
  
Tails suddenly came in the room, Violet on his back. "Whoa! Hey, easy with the tails!" the young fox said with humor. He dropped Violet on a chair. He then walked to a chair between Violet and Sonic. He sat down as Amy brought some breakfast to the table.  
  
They ate peacefully.  
  
Sonic had married Amy 5 years ago. A year after that, they had little Violet. Tails lived with Sonic and Amy. To Violet, he was known as Uncle Tails. Knuckles had stayed on Angel Island, staying with the Master Emerald. Now the Hedgehog family lived happily, and little did they know, Violet in the future would be the closest friend to one of the greatest crime fighters that ever lived....  
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's the end! There may be a sequel to this in like a week or two. Well, bye! 


End file.
